Christmas Angels
by knownobody
Summary: It's Christmas time in Meltokio, and two young angels are at a loss, as neither have done their shopping yet, and Christmas was right around the corner! And of course there is the Christmas Ball as well..... Colloyd contains some slight spoilers, enjoy


**seeing as how it is the holidays, I decided to make this little fluff, please enjoy! ohh and Merry Christmas!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Knownobody does not own Tales of Symphonia**

_**Christmas Angels**_

It was Christmas time in Tethe'alla, and Lloyd and the gang found themselves in Meltokio after they finally finished reuniting the two worlds. Everyone had gotten there Christmas shopping done, well except for two angels. Lloyd was currently pacing up and down the shopping district looking for a good store.

'_Crap! How could I have not gotten Colette a present yet!? Christmas is tomorrow!!' _Lloyd shouted to himself. His hands were balled into fists, and his teeth gridded against each other in frustration. Lloyd hadn't exactly forgotten to get the girl a present, but rather that he hadn't found a suitable present for her. '_It has to be the perfect present! Something that says how much I care for her!' _The boy continued to go from shop to shop, but still faild to find the perfect gift. '_If it wan't for the fact that it would take too long, I would have just made her something!'_

* * *

The streets were very busy and crowded as many people were out and about doing their last minuet Christmas shopping. Ironically enough, on the exact opposite side of the street from Lloyd was Colette as she strolled up and down the shops looking for a good present for the boy who she has always had deep feelings for. '_What should I get him? Everything looks good, but it dosen't say just how important he is to me,'_ Colette thought to herself. She continued to window shop, but it was all in vain.

'_I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas,'_ Colete thought to herself. '_I guess I shouldn't have been playing with Noishe as much,'_she thought as she surpressed a faint giggle. As the angel was continuing to go up and down the rows of shops she finally settled her eyes on an object. She saw a beautiful pendant with a beautiful sapphire shaped as a heart. '_Ohh, it's so pretty! No! I'm shopping for Lloyd! Not myself!' _she reprimanded herself. She continued to search.

After a few more hours of searching, the moon was high in the sky and the blond returned to Zelos's mansion where everyone was staying empty handed. Raine was the first person to notice her. "Colette, what's wrong?" the half elf asked, as the blond stepped inside with a miserable face.

"I faild," Colette mumbled. "I couldn't find a good present for Lloyd," the angel said as tears began to fill her eyes. "I was going to give Lloyd his present and finally tell him how I felt tomorrow at the Christmas Ball."

"Colette," Raine tried to comfort the sixteen year old. But Colette shook her head.

"Now that's all ruined!" Colette said, the tears flowing down her cheeks. Before Raine could do anything, the angel ran up to her room and slammed the door.

"Teenagers," Raine muttered with a sigh.

* * *

Lloyd, now switched to the other side of the street after managing to navigate his way through the large crowd in the streets. He continued to go up and down the stores, ignoring the cold weather. He was an angel now, the cold barely affected him. But it was his determination to find the perfect gift for the other angel that was on his mind.

Eventually he stopped, he stood in front of a jewelery store, he eyes caught on particular piece. "It's perfect!" Lloyd exclaimed as he burst into the store to buy the jewelery.

The next day, it was Christmas, and a certain blond angel was very upset. She didn't have a present for the boy she loved so much, the boy she lost her soul for, the boy who traveled the rift between worlds, tore down Cruxis, reunited the worlds, and helped germinate the Giant Kharlan Tree just to save her. Colette hadn't left her room since the day before, and Lloyd hadn't returned to late the previous night.

Colette stayed in her room for most of the day, while everyone else had gone off to have fun with friends or family that had come for the ball. Lloyd, had spent most of his day playing with Noishe and Genis, but he would frequently take a glance back to the mansion, curious as to why Colette hadn't left her room yet.

'_Is she still asleep?' _he often asked himself, but always shook it off.

Later that night, as everyone was getting ready for the ball, Lloyd dressed himself up in the outfit that was made for him by the king's tailors, as did his friends. Lloyd approached the professor, he was worried about Colette.

"Professor? Is Colette ok? I haven't seen her at all today," Lloyd asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Colette is... having difficulties," Raine said.

"Is it angel toxicosis or something?"

"No Lloyd, it's not that, she just needs some time."

"Why?"

"She's disappointed in herself,"

"What for?"

Raine sighed, she didn't feel like playing twenty questions with Lloyd. "Why don't you go ask for yourself?" She was surprised when Lloyd nodded his head and went up the stairs to Colette's room.

* * *

"I don't even know why I'm going to this ball anymore," Colette said to herself as she finished putting her fancy dress on. She didn't want to go anymore, the only reason she did earlier was because she was going to confess her love to Lloyd when she gave him the perfect gift. However, since she could the right gift, all her confidence melted away.

Just then a knock was heard on her door. "Colette?" Lloyd's voice said. "Are you ok?"

'_That's Lloyd!'_she thought to herself as her heart skipped a beat. She looked up into the mirror to she how she looked. She frowned at the appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a mess. '_Great, I look pathetic,'_ she said depressingly. "Just a minute!" Colette called out to Lloyd as she grabbed the brush from the dresser and began to fight with her long blond hair.

Lloyd knocked again, causing the blond to sigh and open the door. "Hey Colette! Are you ok? You haven't left your room at all today, I'm worried about you," the boy said.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine Lloyd, I'm..." Colette started.

"Sorry for making you worry?" Lloyd finished for her causing the blond to blush. "Come on," he suggested, as he held his hand out for her to take. "Lets go for a walk."

"But Lloyd, look at me! I look like a wreck!" Colette exclaimed. Lloyd only smiled.

"You look great to me!" he replied. Colette was shocked by his words.

"R-really?" she asked. Lloyd nodded and took her hand, causing the girl to yelp in surprising when he pulled her out of the room.

"Of course, so lets go!" With that, Lloyd left the mansion with Colette in tow.

The two walked all around the city, taking in the scenery as snow covered the tree branches and roof tops, giving the city a new look. The blond angel was busy shifting her gaze between the scenery and the brunette angel that held her hand. Colette had a blush on her face the whole time.

Eventually the two stopped, overlooking a frozen pond. The blond angel looked curiously a her companion. Lloyd only smiled back and reached into his pocket.

"Lloyd?" she asked curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I spent all of yesterday searching for the perfect gift for you, I searched and searched everywhere, but nothing I found that could tell you how much you man to me," Lloyd explained. A blush appeared on his face as he steadily became more embarrassed. Then he pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing the object he held in it.

Colette's eyes went wide as she saw the pendant, the same one she admired the day before. "Lloyd, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "but," she started in a depressing tone. "I don't have a gift for you," she finished after forcing her eyes off of the boy and directed them to the ground out of disappointment.

"Hey you dork, don't worry about it!" Lloyd said as he walked behind the girl. He put the pendant on her and stepped in front of her to admire it. "There! It looks wonderful! It even matches your eyes!" Lloyd said with his goofy grin. Colette could only stare into the boy's auburn eyes with happiness.

'_tell him!'_ Colette yelled at herself. '_You won't get another chance like this!' _But as soon as she plucked up the courage, she felt it fade away. "Lloyd, I-I love you," she choked out, as she snapped her eyes shut, not wanting to see rejection on his face.

"What?" Lloyd asked, a deep blush on his face.

Colette slowly opened her eyes, he confidence suddenly coming back as she was not shot down instantly. "Lloyd, I love you, I always had, I was just too afraid to tell you," she said slightly downcast in her own cowardice. Then she felt strong warm hands wrap around her.

Lloyd pulled the angel into a loving hug. "I love you too Colette, I couldn't bare to live without you," he said. The next thing Lloyd knew, Colette had wrapped her arms around his neck and had pulled him into a sweet and loving kiss. Lloyd, after recovering from the shock, kissed her back.

After the two angels ran out of breath, the reluctantly broke apart. They stared into each others eyes, and didn't even realise it began to snow. The ringing of the Church's bells signalled the time. "The ball is going to begin soon, and..." Lloyd trailed off as he held his arm out. "It would I would be honored if you would go with me," Lloyd proposed.

Colette smiled as she took his arm and hooked hers around it. "I would love too," she said with a loving smile, and planted a kiss on the boy's cheek. With that, the two angels let there wings loose.

"I still feel bad for not getting you anything though Lloyd," Colette said as they took off.

"Are you kidding?" Lloyd said as they rose above the trees and the roof tops. "You gave me the best gift of all!" he said, flashing his angel a grin. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Merry Christmas Lloyd!"

"Merry Christmas Colette!"

* * *

In the streets a small boy was walking with his mother as they went to the ball at the castle, the ball, which everyone was invited to. The boy looked up to see two angels, one with long blue bird like wings with a slight green ting, and another with pink butterfly like wings. "Mommy! Mommy! Look!" The boy said as he gripped his mother's hand and pointed to the sky. "Angels mommy! Christmas Angels!"

The mother looked up and smiled. When she looked up she saw the two angels her son was talking about, holding hands, arms wrapped, and flying towards the castle. She giggled a bit when she saw the pink angel give a kiss to the blue one, who blushed.

"Where are they going mommy?" the boy asked.

"Probably to the ball," the mother answered.

"Will we get to meet them?"

"Probably,"

* * *

**Its late, but I wanted to finish this, anyway, merry Christmas you guys! and have a happy new year!**


End file.
